


Subbed

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Youtuber AU)</p><p>    In which Mathias(Denmark) is a famous youtuber, and Lukas(Norway) stumbled upon his channel and becomes a dedicated fan, what shall happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subbed

If there was one thing Lukas hated, it was customers who couldn't make up their mind. They had been standing in line for fifteen minutes and could have decided what to order that entire time but instead they spent all their time on their phone and didn't have a clue as to what to order. So here Lukas stood, the store should have closed ten minutes ago but this customer still didn't know what they wanted. The man had what seemed to be blonde hair covered by a baseball cap, and light blue eyes. He stuck his tongue out while thinking and eventually knew what to order.

“I’ll have a slice of coffee cake and caramel frappe!” he finally said smiling wide, and Lukas nodded, too tired to really pay attention to the man, but enough to get his order ready. After fifteen more minutes, he handed the man a bag and his drink in a to-go cup and the man got out his wallet to pay, and saw he was a dollar short. Lukas saw the man struggle a bit and looked around, and leaned near him.

“Here, it’s on the house, okay?” he said and the man looked up surprised and soon grinned again, the smile was contagious and Lukas almost smiled. 

Almost.

“Tak!” he said and took his order and waved goodbye to the latter who only nodded. As soon as he left, Lukas sighed and took off his apron, finally done with his work. He went into the back room, past the kitchen, and into the Employee’s only area, and started to pack up. He gets paid too little for eleven hours of work, damn minimum wage. 

After a few minutes, he locked up the store and started to walk back home to his apartment. He most likely missed the bus, so he took the long way. He felt a drop of water hit his face and he looked up to the sky, and once again sighed. It would be a long walk.

 

 

One long walk home, one cup of hot chocolate and a warm shower later, Lukas sat in a blanket on the beanbag with his laptop on his knees and the hot chocolate on the floor next to him. He let the laptop turn on as he sipped his beverage and hummed slightly, he heard a noise in the kitchen and turned his head to see Emil up. He looked at the clock and saw it was nearly half past one. 

“Oi, what are you doing up?” he called to the kitchen and heard a crash and sighed. Releasing himself from his cozy cocoon, he got up and walked to the kitchen where he saw Emil staring at him wide-eyed. He had light hair, like him, but his hair was much lighter. His eyes looked to be nearly purple but lighter. Lukas looked behind Emil and saw he was trying to get a glass down from the cabinet. He looked back to Emil who looked away in embarrassment. 

“You know, you’re only eleven years old, you can ask me for help.” Lukas said ruffling his kid brother’s hair, who mumbled and went pink. Lukas started to clean up the glass while Emil stood at the entrance to the kitchen, fumbling with his shirt. Soon he sent him off with a cup of water and a brotherly talk, which ended in Emil ignoring him and leaving anyways. 

Now comfortable in his cocoon again, he sipped his lukewarm hot chocolate and put his laptop back on his knees. He ignored the notifications he had on Skype, probably the group chat he had with his friends. Opening up his browser, he typed in the url for Youtube and soon started to scroll down his dash. He looked at the people he was subscribed to and saw nothing new yet, and sighed, but he noticed a certain set of videos. They were playing that popular game, ‘Five Nights At Freddy’s’, and it seemed to be really popular. 

He thought about it for a bit, but decided to just see it for fun, he looked at the Youtuber who made it, ‘TheDanishGod’. 

‘Well someone is full of himself…’ he thought to himself, and started to watch the video, but didn’t expect the loud voice to start so soon and jumped.

“Time to wake up kiddies! No messing around!” Lukas blinked and looked, the man was, honestly handsome. And familiar, but he saw a lot of people that looked familiar. He had spiky blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. He had this contagious grin that Lukas really… really liked for some reason. And he shook his head, cheeks heating up. 

“Today, I’m gonna play Five Nights At Freddy’s! A hella interesting indie game…” Lukas stared at the man speaking, from what he saw, called Mathias, and something raced in his chest. 

“Alright, night one. Let’s do this.” Mathias had said and the words ‘Night 1’ flashed on the screen, and disappeared and went into the normal screen of a desk, a room, and cameras. After a few minutes of talking and bad jokes, the man quieted down.

“I know you’re there… I know-- AH HA!” Mathias managed to click the door in time before Foxy got there and did this victory dance in his seat, that is, until Chica was all of a sudden on him, to which he did this girlish screech. Lukas started to chuckle.

‘This guy is an idiot...’ he thought to himself, but he couldn’t stop this happy feeling in his chest as he watched the videos. 

 

The pattern of watching the videos and working and helping his little brother out became normal. In the morning he would take Emil to school, go to work until around three-thirty, pick up Emil and drop him off at his friend Leon’s house to play, clean around the house, watch videos for two hours, pick up Emil, make dinner for the two, put Emil to sleep, watch a few more videos, go to bed, rinse and repeat. That pattern lasted for a few months, the weekends were always different though. He would either stay home and play with Emil, go for a walk, take Emil somewhere, etc. Now, six months later, Lukas was walking around the neighborhood, enjoying the nice weather for once. Emil was at home playing, and Mathias hadn't uploaded anything new yet today, so a walk sounded nice. 

He would have enjoyed it more had someone not called out to him, and boy did that voice sound familiar. He turned around and his heart stopped. 

“Ya dropped your wallet back there…” the man said but Lukas didn’t hear, he was too busy trying to accept the fact that, TheDanishGod, in the flesh, was standing in front of him. 

“Ah-- Thanks.” he said quickly and internally yelled at himself, and didn’t dare move. He couldn’t move if he tried, he was that star-struck. He didn’t even notice the other admiring him slightly and holding his wallet out to him. Eventually, he broke from his paralysis and took the wallet from him and quietly thanked him again, and he was about to turn to walk away before the other grabbed his shoulder. 

“Hey what’s your name? I see you around here a lot but never got the chance to say hi.” Mathias said, smiling wide. Lukas went pink in the cheeks and looked away, keep it together Bondevik.

“Ah, wait, what do you mean you saw me around here a lot?” he asked raising a brow.

“Well, I live here after all!” Mathias grinned. What.

_What._

“Ah, I see..” he said shocked.

“Well, nice to meet you! My name is Mathias Køhler!” he said holding out his hand, and Lukas stared at it before slowly taking it.

“My name is Lukas… Lukas Bondevik.” he said finally looking at the man who grinned wider. 

“Nice to meet you Lukas!” Mathias cheered, “Hey, do you by chance play video games?” 

“I guess, really depends on what kind of games. Do not make me play Hello Kitty Island Adventure or I swear to god..” Lukas deadpanned and Mathias started to chuckle, then full out laugh.

“Oh my god, aha, no no. I won’t make you play Hello Kitty Island Adventure, god, that was so funny.” Mathias wiped a tear from his eyes, Lukas blushed and looked away.

“Well, do you want to come over to my house and play some games with me?” he asked and Lukas gulped. Go with the famous youtuber back to their home or politely decline and-- oh you know what he choose. 

“Sure, I suppose. Let me just check on my brother…” Lukas spoke and Mathias nodded. The two walked and talked as Lukas neared his apartment and stood near the door, Mathias said he’d wait outside and Lukas went inside.

Lukas saw Emil napping on the sofa and he smiled, and carried him to his bedroom, where he tucked him into his bed. What he didn’t know was Mathias came in to ask where the bathroom was and saw Lukas humming while tucking his brother into bed. The sight made him go pink in the cheeks and turn back, he walked away internally thinking, ‘So cute!’

Soon, Lukas walked back out to where Mathias was and closed and locked the door behind him. They started to walk to Mathias’s apartment which wasn’t that far away. They chatted about random things, jobs, games, life, etc. Lukas’s phone buzzed and he took it out, and Mathias saw something on it. It was a little key chain of him that he sold online for extra income to fans, and his face lit up.

“You’re a fan?!” he asked excitedly shaking Lukas by his shoulders, his eyes gleaming. Lukas blushed and looked away.

“M-maybe..” he muttered and the Danish man squealed, “Oh man I didn’t know I had fans around here, that’s so cool!” The Dane kept his arm around the star-struck man as he walked to his apartment, excited for what was to come. 

 

 

Lukas looked back on those days, and chuckled at the thought of how him and his boyfriend met. That was one year ago,

_Boyfriend._

That sounded so right to him now, as he played FNAF 3 in front of a camera with the Dane right next to him in camera-view. The man was talking excitedly and the Norwegian added in a few comments himself which made the man laugh and he smiled. Soon he got to night five as they were recording the next part. Lukas focused on the screen, and he saw Golden Bonnie near and quickly closed the door. Eventually, the screen blacked out and soon, it was 6 am. He beat it. Mathias cheered and, in the spur of the moment kissed the other and cheered again. Both realized what happened and blushed vibrantly.

“Well that’s a rap on the Five Nights At Freddy’s 3 play through, the game is done and gone. The animatronics couldn’t beat my wonderful companion right here, and were beat down a notch. Thanks for watching everyone, and remember, stay classy. TheDanishGod out!” and he shut off the camera and hugged Lukas. Who shook his head and chuckled. 

“You know, you’re going to have a lot of questions about that kiss if you post this.” Lukas replied, letting his boyfriend of now ten months hug him. 

 

“Let them, I don’t really care what they say.” he replied snuggling into the other, 

“You.. You don’t mind telling them? Even if it ruins your reputation?” Lukas asked looking down and the Dane looked up and held the other’s chin.

“I don’t care if I lose my channel, that isn’t as important as you, min elskede.” he said softly and kissed him softly again. And Lukas smiled happily and returned it.

 

To think this all started with one click to the subscription button.

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Inverted-Typo on tumblr for making this wonderful comic:  
> http://inverted-typo.tumblr.com/post/122656580712/in-which-den-is-a-hella-famous-youtuber-and-nor
> 
> And the idea! This goes out to them!


End file.
